love you when i'm drunk
by Nekotaro
Summary: Yo solo podria amarte si estubiera borracho... nunca subestimes la mente de un conejo... no es yaoi sino pura comedia XD


Moshi moshi~ se k no he subido nada en un buen tiempo pero he tenido muchisimo trabajo, exposiciones, libros, mis examenes, etc...

Pero bueno mas les dejo mi fic... aunque habia prometido un fic de bleach no he podido empesarlo, pero mientras escuchaba a mika en el transporte salio este fic

man no me pertenece (solo los secuestre XD)

(Este fic esta situado en un universo alterno)

...

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, cierto chico albino iba camino a la escuela, pero antes pasaria a recojer a una personita muy importante

-allen-kun felicidades!- decia lenalee muy emocionada pues era el cumpleaños de su novio, asi es allen y lenalee eran novios desde hace una semana aun y con todos los problemas k causo su hermano mayor al pobre de allen

-buenos dias lenalee...muchas gracias- le respondio el pobre chico antes de recibir un abraso que casi le saca el aire

Despues del afectuoso encuentro caminaron rumbo a la escuela encontrandose con el resto de sus compañeros, lavi, kanda un estudiante extranjero, un despistado krory, y la timida y un poco torpe miranda, todos felicitaron a allen cada uno a su manera

-esta decidido iremos a festejar saliendo de la escuela!- decia o mas bien gritaba muy emocionado cierto conejo hiperactivo refiriendoce a la fiesta de su amigo -yo paso- decia el mayor de todos en tono molesto -vamos yuu~ se que te divertiras mucho- ... despues de una escena un tanto violenta contra un pobre pelirojo todos caminaron rumbo a la escuela

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y al terminar todos fueron rumbo a sus casas a arreglarse para esa noche... aunque lavi les habia dicho que tenia el lugar ideal todos dudaban de a donde irian... poco a poco cada uno de los chicos fue llegando , empesando por kanda que aunque fue obligado llego puntual como de costumbre, seguido de nuestro festejado y su novia que... literalmente se fugo de su hermano, un poco mas tarde llegaron krory y miranda y por ultimo y tarde como de costumbre llego lavi en su carro para llevarlos a todos...

en el camino los problemas no se hicieron esperar ya que el carro era muy pequeño para llevar a todos, despues de unos cuantos insultos y golpes a lavi por parte de kanda lograron llegar a su destino

Era un antro de moda y el ambiente estaba muy animado, aunque era el tipo de lugar que ninguno de ellos solia frecuentar decidieron relajarte y disfrutar del ambiente

Habia pasado un rato cuando krory y miranda platicaban muy animadamente, allen y lenalee disfrutaban bailando al ritmo de la musica al igual que lavi que intentaba coketear a cuanta chica se crusaba en su camino

Mientras tanto kanda miraba a todos con molestia, su aspecto cautivava a muchas chicas, pero eso solo lograba enfadarlo mas, aunque quisiera negarlo el ya tenia a una persona muy especial en su corazon, pero en ese momento se encontrava de viaje y tardaria casi un mes en regresar... a el no se le dava eso de coketear, a diferencia de su compañero pelirrojo

Habia pasado un buen rato, krory y miranda se habian ido temprano pues vivian mas lejos que los demas, allen y lenalee no habian parado de bailar mas que por unos cuantos tragos, haciendolos entrar mas en calor y bailar mas provocativamente para el otro, lavi, cansado de coketear y fracasar se decidio a acompañal a su compañero japones que estaba mas que harto de el lugar, al ver a su compañero una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro -vamos yuu no pongas esa cara y vamos a divertirnos- le dijo intentando animarlo -y como se supone que deva divertirme en un sitio como este?!-musito muy enojado a punto de golpearlo -vale, vale, ya entendi, que te parece si hacemos algo, solo tienes que tomarte unos tragos, eso sera todo y yo mismo te llevare a tu departamento... trato echo?- sin mucha gana hacepto su oferta... cosa k muy pronto lamentarian los dos

Unos cuantos tragos y el pobre kanda no podia moverse de su sitio, con su poca resistencia al alcohol kanda habia terminado borracho, suficientemente borracho, para empesar a platicar aninadamente con el conejo pelirrojo

El festejado habia pasado a segundo plano, al igual que su novia con quien se habia ido a un rincon bastante oscuro y apartado del mundo a "festejar" su cumpleaños, mientras lavi solo intentaba aguantar la risa al ver al pobre chico fuera de si... era algo que no podia perderse, oportunidades como esas no se dan a diario, se tomaron unas cuantas fotos, cosa que fue una gran asaña ya que si no era Alma quien se lo pedia nunca en su vida se tomaria una foto, unos tragos mas y logro convencerlo de bailar, yuu kanda bailando, eso era algo para recordar

-lavi...lavi.. ven aca- lavi solo intentaba no soltarse a reir a carcajadas -sabes... yo... yo te amo...- al oir eso el pobre conejo no pudo evitar echarse a reir -JAJAJAJA! si como no- su estomago le dolia de tanto reir... kanda lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -vamos yuu...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue callado por unos labios... kanda, su serio, reservado y segun el decia aburrido compañero lo estaba besando -QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! - kanda solo se rio -te dije.. que te amaba- apenas hubo terminado la frase cuando cayo dormido de lo borracho que estaba... despues de que lavi proceso todo lo que habia pasado se echo a reir... esta se la pagaria seguro

Al dia siguiente todo transcurrio normal, sin contar al pobre pelinegro que traia un severo dolor de cabeza y no lograba recordar con claridad lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

-YUU~!- un grito que seguro se escucho por toda la ciudad y un chico que se colgo de su cuello lo desperto de sus pensamientos -que quietes conejo idiota?! No vez que me duele la cabeza- si no fuera por la terrible resaca que poseia lavi hubiera muerto en ese instante

-vamos yuu~ no te pongas asi, acaso no recuerdas lo lindo que la pasamos a noche?- le dijo de forma divertida -de que demonios hablas?- realmente tenia curiosidad por saber que habia pasado - vamos yuu~ no reniegues de nuestro amor... tu mismo dijiste que me amabas- los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, la pobre de lenalee incluso estubo a punto de ahogarse fon su comida -DE DONDE SACAS ESA TONTERIA?! YO NUNCA TE AMARIA NI ESTANDO EBRIO!- Lavi realmente se estaba disfrutando su venganza, sabia que pronto se arrepentiria de lo que hiba a hacer pero era ahora o nunca -no lo niegues "querido" yuu~ si hasta nos tomamos unas fotos juntas- al ver las fotos kanda se moria de verguenza, no podia creer que lo hubieran visto asi y aun peor que tuvieran fotos! - o es que tambien quieres recordar el beso?- le dijo hacercandose a sus labios a unos milimetros para luego alejarse de el ocultando su risa... un aura oscura rodeo a kanda mientras un pobre conejo huia por su vida... ninguno de sus compañeros entendia que pasaba o porque lavia abia intentado besar a kanda pero fotos cono las que tenia lavi era razon suficiente para que kanda quisiera matarlo... lo ultimo que se vio de ellos ese dia fue a lavi corriendo como nunca por todo el instituto y a un kanda a punto de matarlo mientras sus compañeros reian a carcajadas... sin duda esa era otra de las tantas bromas de su amigo el conejo

...

Tada~ :D estube toda la yarde trabajando en el...

Espero sea de su agrado XD mientras me imajinaba la historia no podia parar de reir (aunk la gente pensara que estoy loca u.u)

Espero sus comentarios para ir mejorando y si se puede alguna idea para mi proximo fic :) les estare muy agradecida

Mientras intentare pensar en algo para bleach ^^

Mata nee~


End file.
